This invention relates generally to a disposable liquid fuel burner and, in particular, to a die cut wick suitable for use in this type of burner.
Recently, disposable liquid fuel burners have been introduced into the market for use in association with lamps for providing intimate table lighting or for warming foods in chafing dishes and the like. Typically, the burner includes a sealed container in which the fuel is stored and a wick that passes upwardly through the lid of the container which is lighted. When the fuel is exhausted, the container is simply discarded and replaced with a new unit.
Most disposable burners are preset in the factory to provide for an optimum flame height by exposing a limited length of wick above the top of the burner. Because the unit is intended to be thrown away when the fuel supply is exhausted, the wick assembly is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct. Accordingly, there is no means provided for selectively adjusting the flame height. Accordingly, the usefulness of the burner is limited. Oftentimes, in an effort to obtain higher heat or increased illumination the user will tamper with the wick. The wick will sometimes be extended by pulling it manually out from its holder. Invariably, the adjustment is unsuccessful and too much wick is exposed. Once this happens, the wick can no longer be shortened and the burner is rendered unusable for its intended purpose and is usually discarded.